


To infinity and beyond

by Justapayneaway_92



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and I mean a LOT of fluff, dork and lovely liam, nothing more than that, rhino as their child, sleepy zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justapayneaway_92/pseuds/Justapayneaway_92
Summary: Liam laid on top of Zayn and started trailing kisses on his body until he reached his beautiful face. Zayn eyelashes started to flutter and then he opened the prettiest hazel eyes to look at him. He sighed contently and when Liam started to rub his beard against his cheek, he squirmed and screamed “Leyumm! That’s going to leave a mark. Stop it!”But he was laughing, so Liam just kept going while also giggling like a little boy with his eyes squeezing shut in delight. Then he pressed a kiss to Zayn’s chapped lips and said “Happy 28th birthday, love!”.__________After a few weeks apart, Liam finally has the chance to be with Zayn for his 28th birthday in New York.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	To infinity and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first mini fic. This started as a little drabble in my brain with Liam and Rhino wearing party hats to celebrate Zayn's birthday. After that it became this monster of fluff. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Big thank you to everyone that has read it on Tumblr and said nice things about it. (Yes, that's for you guys on the Ziam GC! I love you and thank you so much for always being so supportive. This one is for you!)

It was morning and Liam felt light shinning on his closed eyes. He opened them and for a second felt out of place, not knowing where he was. But then he felt a warm and heavy body on top of his. The smelt of cigarettes and cologne so familiar to him that he didn’t even need to look down to know who was trying to snuggle into his neck.

Liam looked at the clock on his phone. “7 am. Fuck jet lag.”, he thought. Today of all days he didn’t need to be up early. There was nowhere for him to go besides lying in bed with the love of his life, his future husband, his Zayn.

He had came in the day before as a surprise to Zayn. His fiancé was so excited that he had jumped into his arms, wrapped his legs around his waist and just kissed his face all over. He felt so much love and happiness for being able to be here for Zayn’s birthday. 

The surprises he had planned didn’t stop there though… And the second one, even though it pained him to leave the warm body on their bed, was to wake Zayn up with a nice and homemade breakfast. Liam started to get up, but Zayn’s arms were tightening on his body and his eyelashes started to flutter as if he was going to open his eyes.

Scared of waking him up, Liam just dropped a kiss on his forehead while tracing his hands in his hair. He looked around for a pillow to replace his body with but then he saw that Rhino was lying on their bed looking up at Liam. He quietly called the dog to his side of the bed and then put Zayn’s arms around the pup that snuggled into his owner. 

Liam got up, put some trackers on and closed the door of their bedroom. “Oh my golly gosh, it’s fucking freezing” he said quietly while he walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and just went for the basic: eggs, turkey bacon, milk to make some pancakes, whipped cream and some strawberries. 

He set to work on preparing the food while also making Zayn’s morning tea. As he finished every dish, he started to plate it taking special care on transforming the pancakes into hearts to decorate with fresh strawberries and whipped cream.

He heard tiny paws on the carpet and saw Rhino appearing at the kitchen’s door. “He didn’t wake up, did he Rhino?”. The dog cooked his head at him and Liam thought that he saw him shaking his tiny head, but who knows maybe Liam’s jet lag was getting to him. Liam put food and water on Rhino’s bowl. 

Then he went to his bag that was still on the hall and found what he was looking for… two tiny party hats that he had bought that had a Batman theme. One for him and one for Rhino. He might have taken a selfie of him and Rhino with the party hats, but no one needed to know about that.

He took the tray full of food and left the kitchen with Rhino trailing behind him. He entered the room and saw Zayn sprawled on the bed. He had a pillow snug on his chest and was snoring lightly. Liam set the tray on the bedside table and got on the bed. 

Liam laid on top of Zayn and started trailing kisses on his body until he reached his beautiful face. Zayn eyelashes started to flutter and then he opened the prettiest hazel eyes to look at him. He sighed contently and when Liam started to rub his beard against his cheek, he squirmed and screamed “Leyumm! That’s going to leave a mark. Stop it!”

But he was laughing, so Liam just kept going while also giggling like a little boy with his eyes squeezing shut in delight. Then he pressed a kiss to Zayn’s chapped lips and said “Happy 28th birthday, love!”. 

Zayn sighed and had the most blinding soft smile looking at Liam. A bit like he was looking directly into the sun. “Thank you babe. I’m just so happy that you’re here with me”. Liam smiled wider and resumed kissing and cuddling him close. 

After a few minutes, Liam remembered the food and the tea that were turning cold. When he made a move to get up again, Zayn whined and was trying to keep Liam in his arms. “Babe, the food will get cold. Let’s eat. I have another surprise for you”. With all his cheek Zayn just whispered in his ear “I’d rather eat you, if you know what I mean”. When Liam squeaked, he just winked and smirked at him. 

“You’re the devil, you know that right?”, Liam said. “I know, but you love me so feed me please”, Zayn replied. “Devil and bossy, I see how you are. So I guess you don’t want your gifts either, right?”. Liam took pleasure in seeing Zayn’s eyes get wide while he said “No, I want those!”. “Okay, then let’s sit up and eat you bugger”, Liam answered. 

Sighing Zayn set up and when he looked to the side he started laughing histerically. “Oh no poor Rhino! Come here baby… Who was a bad daddy and put that ugly hat on you?”. The dog jumped in the bed and started licking Zayn’s face while he giggled. Liam wasn’t even offended by Zayn’s comment. He loved seeing their dog being all in love with Zayn. He related to that. 

“Are you done mocking me?”, Liam asked fake exasperated. When Zayn nodded while still laughing, Liam just put the tray on his legs. He then reached out to his bed side table and got the presents that were on his drawer. “So I have a few gifts for you… You will get two now and the others later at dinner.” 

Zayn looked so excited and took one of the gifts from Liam’s hands. He opened the envelope and inside he found a paper saying that a donation in his name was made to the British Asian Trust. He gasped and looked at Liam while saying “You shouldn’t have!”. 

Liam just shrugged and said “You know that we always make a donation for a charity. I got inspired by our fans trying to raise money for that organization”. Zayn just kissed him and softly answered with “Thank you. You have the biggest heart in the whole universe, you know?”. Liam just blushed. 

He then picked up the other gift and gave it to Zayn. It was in the shape of a rectangular and Zayn was intrigued with it. He started to rip the paper and it was revealed a drawing of them. Zayn gasped and looked as he saw himself and Liam cuddling in bed. The drawing was done with charcoal and the shadows were perfect. He looked at Liam still in shock and said “Was this done by you?”. When Liam just nodded shyly, he started talking again “But like how? When? I don’t remember this! Did you drew this from memory? Explain yourself right now! Fuck you’re getting so good at drawing”. 

Liam chuckled and said “Well, one of these mornings you were sleeping right. You looked so peaceful and beautiful so I had to take a photo of us like this. Then the idea popped in my head, you know? It’d be cool a gift to show my fave teacher how good I’m getting”. 

Zayn just looked at Liam in awe, for once lost of words. “I.. I’m just like- Wow! This is beautiful baby. Thank you, I’ll cherish it forever and ever!” He pushed the tray off his legs and pushed Liam down on the bed while attacking him with kisses. 

The problem was that Zayn miscalculated his strength and the space Liam had on the bed because they fell from the bed and into the floor. Liam looked a bit shocked and in pain, but Zayn kept giving him kisses on his lips and on his neck. Then he moved to his eyes and Liam thought “Fuck this, I’ll just enjoy it!”.

Rhino seeing that his owners were on the floor jumped on top of them while barking and waving his tail happily. 

In that moment, Liam felt content. Everything was perfect! Sure, life was a bitch and there were some crazy things still happening outside of these walls. For the hundredth time in his life, Liam felt grateful. He still had more surprises for Zayn like the new Cartier couples jewelry he had costume made or even the lunch he had arranged with their families over Zoom.

But Liam’s best gift for Zayn was the song that he had written over their time apart that symbolized their love. That one would be just for him and Zayn. Maybe one day for their kids and grandkids. 

So he just sighed happily and wrapped his arms over Zayn’s body kissing him with all the love he had for the other boy. Their love was made of precious moments like these and Liam would do everything in his power to keep these memories. “I love you baby to infinity and beyond”, Liam whispered. Zayn just laughed, his glistening, and said “I love you too dork… to infinity and beyond”. 

The end. 


End file.
